Charlie
by Phoenix Aria Rose Halliwell
Summary: She was use to movie night being ruined by a case what she wasn't expecting was to be brought in on it Spencer/oc XXX no flames XXX
1. new case on movie night

I was in the kitchen popping the popcorn getting ready to watch a movie with Spencer. We were going to watching Twilight, since my lovable boyfriend has never even heard of it hard to believe I know

Ding

I opened the microwave pulling out the popcorn. I was getting a bowl when Spencer walked in he set the movies on the counter.

"Why were these movies the only option "he asked as I filled the big bowl with popcorn

"Because my good doctor you said you cannot relate to this generation this will help you relate. "I reply carrying the popcorn into the living room settling onto the couch Spencer following quickly putting the movie in.

"and you're sure it's not because JJ told you I have never heard of it ?"He asked joining me on the couch.

"Maybe "I replied quickly I knew he would never watch these if I didn't ask him to watch them with me.

We were at the prom scene when spencer finally broke the silence it wasn't awkward silence it was comfortable silence.

"so after all that she still wants to be with him "he asked I wanted to laugh I really did at the face he was making.

"of course she's in love "I reply putting the half eaten bowl of popcorn on the table.

"well I know why it fascinates younger people "he said leaning back pulling me against him my back to his chest

"oh really "I ask loving the peaceful moment with him.

"It's forbidden love Bella and Edward are the modern day Romeo and Juliet "he said taking me hand I thought about it for a moment he was right

"good for you Doctor Reid you have discovered the cause of twilight madness unfortunately I don't think there's a cure "I said Spencer laughed while I smiled it was good to see him happy with all the cases the team had been taking on lately I know it taking a toll on him and dad. A phone rang I froze I dreaded that ringtone I knew it was someone from the BAU it was either Dad, Hotch, or JJ.

"Hello hey JJ uh huh yeah I'll tell her okay bye "he said before hanging up I wonder what that was about

"JJ said to tell you that you're coming on our next case apparently we are gonna need your skills "he said looking down at me I looked back up at him

"And what skills might you need from me "I asked smiling I had several skills not many off them useful on a case the usually called my when they needed a sketch artist but, that was because dad liked to show off my art background.

"We need an interpreter "he explained I turned to look at him

"I thought Emily was fluent in almost every language "I asked Spencer got up walking into the hall

"Not that kind of interpreter" he called over his shoulder wait oh sign language. I quickly jump to my feet racing over to him.

"whatcha doing "I asked peeking through the my bedroom door.

"Packing your go bag "he said placing clothes in my duffle bag. I made a face at his choices before dumping the bag out.

"They were not that bad Charlie"I smile before repacking my bag I turn to him as I finish

"When do we leave "I asked slinging the bag over my shoulder

"Derek is picking us up "he replied wrapping his arms around me

"Then I guess we have a little while "I say standing on my tip toes pressing my lips to his

Honk

I scoffed rolling my eyes

"He and dad have horrible timing "I say walking outside.

"there she is little Rossi where's pretty boy "Derek asked as I got in the passenger seat Spencer got in the back I leaned my head back wondering about the case as we drove to the jet.


	2. meeting Rebecca

**I lost my flash drive but i found it i can finally post chapter two**

**Also i want to thank**

**DianaJ22 ,giderasia1, LeedsUK, MistressoftheDark12 and Pat Toby for following the story**

**quick note**

**Rebecca signing**

_**Charlie signing**_

* * *

I was sitting between Dad and Spencer. The flight was going smoothly so far JJ was explaining to me why I was here.

"So the reason we needed you is our latest victim Rebecca Wilson refuses to interact with any of the interpreters. We need to know what happened to her aunt "I watched as she handed me a manila folder.

"So her Aunt is in I.C.U I thought this guy didn't leave his victim's alive "I ask

"That's why we need to know what happened why this time was different he beat her like the others she was the only one to make it though. "JJ replied I go back to the folder she handed me

I open the folder to see the child psychiatrist's report on Rebecca.

"Is nervous around adults I recommended that the interpreter chosen must have a personality the child would be comfortable around. Someone the child would approach "I read aloud looking up at JJ

"So basically "dad cut me off "you send a child to comfort a child." I quickly protested

"I am not a child."

"You're my child" I could hear Spencer laughing I pretend to be mad sending a fake glare his way.

"Look out pretty boy she's got her sights set on you now "Derek said teasingly

"She's not mad she's try to make me nervous. "He mumbled before looking back at his own manila folder, I went back to Rebecca's file.

I find a picture of Rebecca in the file it's a school photo she's clearly Caucasian she looked like a little doll. Her hair was long in loose dark brown curls she had emerald green eyes. I went through the rest of the file finding her aunt was legal guardian since both parents had passed. I continue to skim through the file not finding anything else except her age she's seven years old.

The jet landed shortly after that. I ended up riding with Emily and JJ to the police station I decided to tell them about Spencer watching twilight.

"I got him to watch the first one"

JJ turned in the passenger seat with the grin of the Cheshire cat

"Really what did he think" this caught Emily's attention.

"What did who think about what? "I hope she would keep her eyes on the road JJ was the one to answer her.

"Reid watched twilight."

"Really how did that go?" she sounded shocked I answered her this time

"He said Edward and Bella and I quote the modern day Romeo and Juliet." I replied

"Think you can get him to watch new moon next. "Emily asked glancing in the rearview at me

"Definitely on the list" I reply looking at the police station we were pulling up to I hop out. The sun was bright a beautiful day ahead of us.

"I love California "I say to JJ as we walk into the police station we were greeted by a panicked officer.

"Agents please this way the child is throwing a temper tantrum. "We were rushed through the station into a room with a two way mirror.

I watched as Rebecca pushed the lunch tray they had brought her right off table before sitting down.

She started repeating hand signs I looked at the peanut butter and jelly sandwich on the floor now understanding what was wrong

"I thought you said she was having a temper tantrum "I asked turning back

"She was "he protested "I think she was just mad at you "I say defending Rebecca.

"Why? "The officer asked me

"She's probably been doing this since lunch. "I reply mimicking Rebecca's hand movement.

"What is that supposed to mean? "He asked me confused.

"I'm allergic to peanuts "I reply before walking into the room.

I pick up the tray before throwing it in a trash can.

I can feel Rebecca's eyes on me as I move back to the table. I pull a pen out of the cup full of crayons the psychiatrist had probably left her

I grabbed a piece of paper I heard a frustrated sigh come from Rebecca.

I look up to smile at her she gives me a confused look I go back to my drawing.

I hear the chair scrape lightly against the floor I can feel her hovering she tugs on my sleeve she starts signing.

**Is that me?**

**_Sure is my name Charlotte but you can call me Charlie._**

**My names Rebecca but I like Becky better.**

I laugh before continuing to sign

**_Can I see some of your drawings?_**

Becky runs to the other side of the grabbing what she had drawn showing me.

The first one was a pair of eyes surrounded by green scribble I started signing

_**Can I take a picture of these my friends would love them?**_

Becky thought about it before nodding at me

I got out my phone sending the first picture to Penelope

I pause the next picture is a women covered in red and purple i quickly send it to Penelope. Then remember she hasn't eaten.

**_Are you hungry Becky?_**

**Yes**

**_What would you like?_**

**Can I have a chicken nugget kid's meal?**

**_Sure just let me see if someone can go get that._**

As I get through the door I see Hotch and dad are the only ones watching

"Okay she's hungry I think I can get her to cooperate but shouldn't we feed her first "I ask

"Morgan is on his way here he's picking it up he said give him five minutes "Aaron replied.

"How did he know what to get?"I ask Aaron.

"He said all kids love happy meals"Aaron replied.

I went to get a candy bar from the vending machine I got two avoiding anything with nuts.

When I got back Derek was giving Becky her food she was signing.

"She's saying thank you "I say sitting down at the table.

"Well tell her I said you're welcome. "Derek said about to leave I grab his arm.

"You can tell her c'mon this sign isn't that hard "I showed him. When he tried it Becky smiled he left so I could get back to work.

Becky ate her nuggets while I went back to the drawings she had done while I was gone.

I was flipping through them when I came to a man in a uniform with red hands a square at his feet I noticed Becky was staring at me.

**He hurt Aunt Carrie he tried to take her I scared him**

_**How did you scare him?**_

**I screamed when he dragged Aunt Carrie through the hallwa_y._**

_**What did he do when you screamed?**_

**He dropped Aunt Carrie and ran for his truck it was a big truck it rumbled he didn't take her.**

**_OK_****_ Becky can you excuse me for one minute?_**

I made my way to the door Aaron and dad were waiting for me

"That was a lot of signing anything useful "dad asked.

"A few thing actually first look at this "showing them both the picture on my phone.

"A delivery man possibly but the red hands"Aaron started when dad cut in

"The Aunt was beaten up pretty good could be blood did you get anything else?"

"He ran to his truck when she screamed and his truck rumbles."

"How could she know that? "Aaron asked me .

"Well Carrie was found by the front door the house isn't that far from the street I say Rebecca could definitely feel it."I reply

I look back to the two way mirror to see Rebecca starting to sign

**Mommy is mean don't let her take me**

I looked between Aaron and dad Rebecca's mother was dead then I remember she said he didn't take her with him.

"who called nine one one for Carrie?"I asked.

"Anonymous "dad answered.

"How fast did they get there?"

"Within five minutes apparently that was the fastest they ever got to the scene new driver he was excited."Aaron replied

"That might be what saved her"

"What do you mean?"Aaron asked.

"We're not dealing with one unsub anymore "I reply watching confused looks cross both their faces.


End file.
